Through Your Eyes
by inkheart06
Summary: New member Christina was just given a job unlike any other. Blind 16 year old Denise needs a friend. Christina gives her that and so much more. (love between two females)
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys please give your reviews.  
  
Chapter One  
  
I was totally knew to this. The club that is. Actually new to the neighborhood, and new to this life. My parents had decided to pick up me from my city life where I had just started to feel like I belonged, to some small rinky-dink town that nobody has heard of. At least we have family here. My cousin Kristy was so excited when she found out we were moving just a few blocks from her. There were plenty of hugs when I showed up at her door. "OH MY GOD!!! You look so different. Your taller than me too!! Oh, but I haven't stopped growing myself, I'm almost 5'4! Oh and you cut your hair its looks great and the color is fabulous....what is that reddish streaks? It looks so punkish and so city. Oh you look great!!"  
  
She talks an awful lot. She has been like that since I can remember. I don't speak much myself. I rather observe my surrounding really. And being mysterious is the only way I feel safe.  
  
"You look great too. It looks really...um....nice here. What do you guys do around here anyway?"  
  
'Oh well....lots! I am a member of this club! We baby-sit for all of the parents in the neighborhood. You should join for sure!"  
  
I didn't think this sounded like my idea of fun but, "OK..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2  
  
I was made an immediate member to her club, which also ensures me work and pay. I guess I shouldn't complain, I like kids, and the other members are a nice bunch of girls. They just aren't what I'm used to....it's hard to explain. I babysat for our neighbors often where I used to live but it wasn't a regular job. Anyway, I got a few jobs even before I was totally settled in my knew house. All the parents were nice and some of the kids were pretty cute. Of course there was that one monster that wanted to play alien invasion and pretended to dissect my brain with Tonka tools, but all in all things were looking up. The club girls were friendly and it was still just the beginning of summer so I wouldn't have to worry about school for a while. Kristy gave me my knew assignment and gave me the number of the family that needed a sitter. I actually hate calling people or talking on the phone at all. Speaking in person is bad enough.... I called and Mrs. Launder picked up. She seemed nice just very vague. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Getting ready I kept thinking about some things I would be doing with the little girl. The only thing I knew about her was her name, Denise. I had always loved that name and wished it was my own. My name, Christina, was fine I suppose. I just didn't think I really looked like a Christina. I looked in the mirror. Staring back at me was a girl with short dark brown hair with reddish streaks running through it. I wasn't going to do that anymore. I decided I was going to be as natural as possible from now on. My punk stage was getting old and I wanted to be more sophisticated. My face wasn't anything special. I have a weak chin and my cheekbones aren't very high. The only striking feature about me are my eyes. I had inherited my mother's dark oval shaped eyes. They are the color of dark chocolate and are rimmed with black. I like to think that there is an intensity to them. They are really the only part of my face that shows how I truly feel, while the rest of my face often stays serious and expressionless. My skin is pale and refuses to tan. My body is as I can tell average. I had developed early in life but I hadn't overly developed either. I was fine with my body and try not to envy other girls. Admiring another girls' bodies is a different story though.... I slipped on a pair of comfortable jeans, my usual black top, and a pair of beat up sneakers. Although people give me compliments on my appearance, I really don't see anything special about me.  
  
I was at the door right on time. I had been waiting in my mom's car for about 10 minutes though because I didn't want to arrive too early. It's always uncomfortable to show up and the people are still in their bathrobes getting ready to go out. Well at least Mrs. Launder was fully clothed and looked about ready to go.  
  
"Hi! You must be Christina. Oh what a pretty name for such a pretty girl," I blushed at this. I can't seem to get used to things like that! Mrs. Launder was an attractive woman in her early 40s. I can tell she takes very good care of herself. Trying not to admire too long I turned my attention to what she was saying, which turned out to be surprising. "I know you are used to watching young children, but my daughter Denise is about your age" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"You see...my daughter was recently in an accident and her eyes were affected." A million things were running through my mind. What sort of accident? Why am I here? What can I do? But I said nothing. She continued, "She has been temporarily blind the pas few months, and we had just moved here when....when it happened so she never had the chance to make any friends. Being in the hospital is not a place you can really socialize..." Again I had nothing to say. "But the doctor assured us it was only temporary and she has already started to see shadows instead of nothing but darkness, so we are hoping her full eyesight will return soon." I couldn't stay silent any longer, "I'm very sorry...but what does that have to do with me?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"My daughter was in the hospital for a very long time you see...and we had moved here like I said. Denise hasn't had any contact with anybody her age for months and I am starting to get worried about her. She needs some company and her father and I need to get out of the house for the day."  
  
There was something very wrong with this picture. "You are going to pay me to be your daughter's friend!?"  
  
She seemed distressed by this comment, "When you say it like that it sounds so horrible...our family has been through a lot and all of us need a little down time" I apologized.  
  
She continued, "Your cousin said you were a very nice girl and recommended you for this job, although I didn't explain in full detail, and if you could keep this between just us and your parents I would highly appreciate it. Just for now at least."  
  
She went on to tell me that all I had to do was be company and help her get around the house a bit. I admit I was a little nervous. I had never been around a blind person, and now I would have to spend the whole day with a girl my own age that I would have to be taking care of. Mrs. Launder also told me that Denise had been very withdrawn since the accident and would have trouble opening up, but if things went well they might be calling me on a regular basis as she started to regain her sight.  
  
At this point I just wanted to meet her already. Besides being completely shocked I was also very curious. Mrs. Launder understood and we made our way inside. It was a very nice house but it seemed arranged in a way that made it easy to get around...especially if you can't see.  
  
She led me to the very back room where I saw the figure of a girl's back with long black hair. She was staring out the window. Well she couldn't possibly be looking out the window so she was just sitting there. Mrs. Launder broke the silence.  
  
"Honey, someone is here to see you. Christina just moved to the neighborhood a few weeks ago."  
  
I didn't know what to say so I just said nervously, "It's...It's nice to meet you."  
  
I think I heard her say hello but I was so soft it's hard to tell. I still couldn't see her face because she continued to blankly stare out of the window. She gave me a look as if to ask me if all was all right. I gave her a reassuring nod and she announced that she was going upstairs to finish getting ready. I heard her make her way upstairs and I just stood there not knowing exactly what to do. I tried to make small talk trying to sound cheerful,  
  
"So Denise..."  
  
But she cut me short, and I heard he voice for the first time.  
  
Just above a whisper she said, "Listen...I know what you are doing...I know why my mother brought you here. I don't want people feeling sorry for me...so you can just leave." 


End file.
